Thoughts
by Something Spiffy
Summary: Gilan and Jenny are looking toward the future, and Gilan has something to ask her.


**Disclaimer - All the characters and place names belong to the amazing John Flanagan... But I invented the cliff, but really what's a cliff compared to Jenny, Gilan, Blaze and Redmont? Nothing!**

(4 months since 'Dinner for 5' in TLS)

Jenny was so excited. Tomorrow Gilan was taking her out for a picnic. She didn't know where they were going, but even going for a long ride and to tea with Gilan was good enough for her. She loved him – but she hated the fact he was a ranger, because, as a ranger he had his duties and they got in the way of their relationship. He was assigned to Whitby fief, which made things a whole lot worse as Whitby was a whole days ride from her home in Wensley. She hoped that things would change. She wanted that more than anything, but she doubted it would happen anytime soon.

123456789

Meanwhile, Gilan was thinking of the same thing. He hated being assigned to Whitby. Well it was and alright little fief, but he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be near her, to see her every day and to always be there for her. He hated his life as a Ranger. It kept him away from her. He had wrote to Will and Jenny a few weeks before. To Will, he asked if they could switch positions for a couple of days, and Will agreed and they were to meet along the border of the two fiefs. But, to Jenny, the letter was more personal. He asked her to meet him at the Inn, with her horse ready for a long ride. Then they would picnic in a clearing he had found in the forest during his apprenticeship. It was hard for him to write without spilling his intentions, but it wouldn't be a surprise if she knew.

Gilan and Blaze left for Redmont early that morning. He met up with Will on the border, and stayed for lunch. Then, Gilan set out for castle Redmont. When he arrived, he reported to the Baron and stayed in the castle overnight. The next morning he had some work to do, but at noon, he put on his best clothes and set out to meet Jenny in the surrounding Village.

When he saw Jenny, instantly a broad grin broke out on his face. She was wearing the beautiful yellow dress he bought her last spring. It seemed to bring out her personality and she glowed like the sun when wearing it. It was just perfect for an occasion like this.

"Hello Jenny." He said, hardly restraining his urge to ask her right then and there. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi Gilan."

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. All ready."

'Then let's go.'

They rode in silence for about half an hour, then Gilan couldn't take it any more. "You look beautiful today," He said, and slipped his hand into his pocket, to hold the item that was causing him so much nervousness. _Just wait Gilan, _he thought to himself_. Wait untill the moment is right, you don't want to spoil the occasion._

123456789

"You look beautiful today"

He said it with such ease, Jenny was sure he was tellling the truth. She blushed and turned her head away from him. She wouldn't admit it, but he looked just as good as ever, with not a hair out of place. _He's perfect. He should be going on a picnic with someone else. Not me. I...I don't think I'm good enough for him._

Gilan seemed to notice the shift in her mood. She had suddenly gone extremely pale.

"Jenny,"He exclaimed nervously. "Are... Are you alright? You're awfully pale" She could hear the worry in his voice. All her doubts suddenly went away in those few seconds, and she seemed to be gaining colour by the second. His eyes were full of worry and his lips were quivering slightly. Gilan was never usually like this. He always seemed to be in a good mood, with his trademark cheeky grin never leaving is face. Seeing him like this made her heart flutter."Yes I'm fine Gil, just ... just thinking."

123456789

They rode for the rest of the trip in silence, with their minds buzzing with thoughts of excitement. They both were really looking forward to this picnic. They arrived just before sunset. The clearing was situated righ n a cliff, overlooking the forest, and you could just see Redmont in the distance. They set out the picnic blanket and ate the delicious food Jenny had made especially for the occasion.

After they had finished, Gilan took Jenny's hand and walked her over to the grass. It was a beautiful night, and the stars were shining brightly down on them. They sat in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to spoil the perfectness of the occasion. Gilan broke the silence.

"I was really worried about you Jenny," He whispered. 'Remember that day, four months ago? Remember our dinner? Well I had something to ask you then, Jenny, but well, those darned robbers got in the way. And they got our dinner, even if they didn't eat it. They really deserved it though, thinking they could steal from Ambrose and then hide out in your house. Those stupid bandits with their ugly cheap clothes and low quality daggers. thinking they can go around stealing fromn whoever they want. I've always hated them. Ever since I was a little kid and my toy rabbit was stolen...' Gilan trailed off.

"Where are you going with this Gil?" Jenny asked with a giggle. "You seem to babble when you're nervous, and tonight you don't seem to be yourself. I didn't know that Gilan Davidson got nervous!Please Gil just get to the point! I don't want to be here all night."

Gilan chuckled."I guess you're right Jen."

"I'm always right Gil." She said with a playful tone to her voice.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that Jenny!"

"Okay, then name three times where I was wrong." Jenny said in an extremely serious voice.

"Oh but Jenny, I don't want to be here all night! No, don't you dare say a word Jennifer. No. It's my turn to talk to you. Look Jenny, I was really proud of you that day. You assured me that you could look after yourself, because I can't be there to look after you all the time Jenny, though this might help - Jen, I love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Jenny was speechless. For the first time in her life, she felt like she couldn't find the right words. She wanted to say yes, but instead, no sound came out of her mouth. Tears of joy sprang from her eyes.

Knowing he wanted an answer, she drew him closer, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"What about that for an answer?" she whispered whilst drawing away. Gilan grinned and pulled out the ring. He placed it on her finger and drew her back in for another kiss.

He held her in his arms and they both looked to the stars. "You know what Jen? You always are right."

They lay like that, with her head resting on his chest for the rest of the night, with thoughts and dreams for the future running through both their minds, and their hearts feeling whole.

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Something Spiffy**


End file.
